Cascata Brooklyn takes over City of Bones
by Cascata Brooklyn
Summary: The characters I created take over the world of Cassandra Clare's original novel of City of Bones.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Black, White and Red

The line was long tonight the people waiting probably won't be able to get in anytime soon. That was when they all heard the sound of the bouncer saying "Dude No Way!" A kid must have tried to get into the club, Moonlight.

"You think he's hot!" Ethan Jones hooted to the girl towering next to him.

"Bottle your enthusiasm, Ethan. I was thinking that we are never going to get in on time and Driskoll will murder us."

"Come on Casey the line is moving and drop the dramatics." Ethan reminded her calmly use to her drama. Casey stuck her tongue out at him.

Finally they came to the front of the line, they greeted the bouncer who smiled and waved them in yelling after them that she went on in 10.

"I will be up there if you need me, Ethan." Casey hugged him goodbye. She walked up towards the 'stage'. The 'stage' is just a small area of raised floor that was then wired for speakers and other needed electronics. The only reason why Casey is allowed to play here is because she helped with starting the club up.

"Hey Cat nice to see you are here. Now we won't be charged with murder." A few girls said.

"Huh funny. We need to go set up." Cat and Casey are the same person in fact Cat and Casey are the same name too. Cat's full name is Cascata.

She leaned towards the small mirror to pull out her _one_ contact lens. Her gold eye shimmered in the fog lights. It was not her only strange feature but she has had it since she was a babe but she did not know whether it happened from a freak accident or if she was born that way.

Her hair was as white as fresh snow and her highlights as bright blue as her other eye. All of the girls in her band had at least a few strange features most especially Ivalyn her twin sister.

"Ready Sister?" Ivalyn asked as she fixed her last pin into place.

"Always."

They ascended the stage and a girl named Marissa whistled to get the attention of the crowd. "Alright people who have been here before y'all know what to do. Newbies follow the others... please."

The crowd had moved the tables to the sides so there was a bigger dance floor. "We play cover songs for right now in about ten minutes we will take requests of both covers and our own songs. Ready?" You were required to say yes back.

The night went flying by the band stopped for a quick break so Cascata could get a drink and people can sign their requests up. She had noticed a girl in a white dress wearing the same type of boots she wore herself.

The girl was being tailed by a boy who was being tailed by two other figures in black. The gaits of the black clad figures told her that one was a girl and the other a boy. The boy must be about 7 feet the girl 6'9'' two inches taller than Cascata, herself.

Without a second thought or a glance she pulled Ivalyn after her as she followed the girl in white. The girl and boy stepped into a room labeled KEEP OUT! The figures stopped right outside listening to what is happening inside.

A glitter, then two, that looked a lot like … _A DAGGER!_ Cascata thought.

"Hello little one. My what a delicious little morsel you will be," The boy said through an enormous grin.

"Are you not going to ask me what my name is?" The light made a small halo around the girl in white's head.

"I was just getting to the part. What is your name my pretty one?" The canines gleamed like they wear some sort of vampire's canines.

"Jasmine. My name is Jasmine." Jasmine raised her hand to push back a few strands of red hair. The scent that pulsed of her was tantalizing it took a lot of self control for the boy not to leap forward and devour her.

"What a beautiful name to bad none will ever know." The grin widened as he crouched to pounce at her.

"Hum yes to bad none will know where you are none of your recruits will get her soon enough." It was a male voice that came from a stack of boxes. "So it is your turn to tell us your name, come on what is it?"

"Hum ha ha ha as if I would tell you what my name is. Human child you have no business here."

"Who said we are human?" The other girl asked. All three of them moved faster than lightning Jasmine had the boy bound and joined the others on the stacks the others held up their defining marks. The marks of the ancients the ones that always define the fahes.

"Cascata this is a horrible idea we should be no where near here." Ivalyn reminded her twin. She had always been the only one who made sense in her family. Her older twin sister never paid any attention to her when she speaks.

Cat pushed the door open with her finger to her lips. _Be quiet yeah right this is so not a good idea._ Inside they found a boy bound to a column with three other people sitting on top of stacked boxes.

"She asked you a question demon answer her!" The boy on the boxes roared. Ivy noticed his eyes gleamed, they had flashed from their soft chocolate brown to a dark red.

"Wow he got the short end of the stick compared to us Sister." Cascata whispered in Ivy's ear. She nodded as an answer not daring to take her eyes of the scene in front of her.

"My name is Rico Alessandro Armbruster." Rico looked as if it was a bad flavor in his mouth.

"Please can we kill him now?" Girls both asked the boy.  
"You can, Jasmine but I don't trust you, Perennial." The boy stated blandly.  
"Come on James really you let Jasmine kill him?" Perennial complained.  
Jasmine crouched and pounced blade drown as the metal hit the skin and the black blood appeared James explained."It was her catch Sister just let her enjoy the few catches she does get the chance to kill."

"Nooooooooooooo!" Both Cascata and Ivalyn cried as the blade sliced through the poor kid's skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Family Secrets

On the bed of a room across town from club Moonlight was the slumbering figure of Cascata. The room seemed bigger than a normal person's but was because she use to share it with her twin for a few years. The room looked like it was in the mix of being repainted furniture was pulled away from the wall. Two of the walls were already painted blue and had the fishes and seaweed were hand painted on top of the blue the other two were green. The nightstand which was right next to the bed held an alarm clock, five books stacked by color, jewelry and, three notebooks one open the others closed.

Cascata jumped up startled she had felt a great gust of warm air which is not possible because she kept her room at the temp. of 330f . Her phone rang, she turned head to see the time on the clock as she reached for the phone. 1:00 am stared back at her in green as she picked up the cell phone sitting on the nightstand hidden under her notebook.

1 that was not possible she and Ethan had left at exactly 11 that evening and got to Moonlight at 11:25 they stid in line for 15 minutes then she was on stage for eighteen minutes. That puts her at 11:58 she must have been in the closet for 6 maybe 7 minutes but her sister and her would not have been able to walk out she does not remember walking out either.

When she answered her phone she heard the sound of a male panting on the other end. "Hello who is this?" She asked shakily.

"Is this Miss. Cascata Brooklyn Stein?" definitely male she decided.

"Ye… Yes this is Cascata speaking. Who is this?"

"The boy who drove you home tonight. James Greendale?" He seemed to question his own name.

"James so you are real just not someone from my dreams?" This caused the boy to laugh it was hard for Cascata to understand what he had answered. That was when she said calmly, "Well this has been quite unexpected but if you do not mind Mr. "James Greendale" I am going back to sleep Ethan."

She hung up the phone then she flipped through her recent calls she saw that she had called Ethan then a few other people, her family members. She checked her contacts then she found one clue in her photos, a picture of people she did not know.

James was quietly thinking to himself as his sisters recalled the whole night to their teacher. His thoughts brought him to the girls they had found. They had seen them when none could have seen them. The only possible explanation was that they were fahes that was the only possible answer.

He stood up suddenly and walked to the end of the room, walked up the stairs to the second floor and ran his fingers across the spins of the books. He stopped at a red book that has gold lettering that stated that it was the book of fahe last names.

He flipped past pages and pages he knew the supposed last name of the girls because he had checked the phones and they had placed the information with their aunts' numbers.

Ivy awoke to the sound of someone in her family flat. She came out of her room with a small picture frame. Moving with quiet footsteps she moved towards the kitchen where the noise came a little bit louder with every step.

She came around the corner and saw her twin sitting on the counter eating from the pickle jar talking quietly to Ethan who was trying (and failing) at cooking. "What in the world are you trying to cook Ethan?"

"Your breakfast."

"You're kidding, right? He's kidding, right, sister?"

"Yeah he is."

The wind whipped across the street as if there was a race to get to the houses first. In the middle of all this was an old and flaking truck that was battling the wind to get to the flat on 127th street.

Inside there was a young couple but they were just close friends. The female was sitting indian style in the passenger seat laughing at something the male driver had just said. The female was named after the greek and roman goddess Athena because of her extensive knowledge. The woman was close to her thirties but looked as if she was still sixteen.

The man was a year younger than Athena and was definitely her exact opposite. He was named Jonas which was short for Jupiter he had been named after the roman god of Jupiter because he could actually contain Athena.

"Do you think Cat's going to be okay with this? Or any of my kids?" Athena asked hesitantly.

"There your kids, Nae, You are suppose to protect them even if it means lying to their faces."

"I know it is just that the twins are coming so close to becoming of age. If they start to develop any powers without guidance there is so much that can go wrong."

The front door flew open and Jonas came in carrying a stack of folded cardboard boxes. "Morning Jonas! What are the boxes for?" Ivalyn and Cat asked.

"Ugh ask your mother about the boxes. Casey dear could you…" Cat jumped up and grabbed the boxes from his arms and placed them on the edge of the couch where she plopped down.

On the coffee table next to her was always piled high with books, other school supplies and, anything that had been used by the family in the past week or so. Casey reached for the stack of books and pulled the top one off. She was just about to stick her nose into the book when one of the side doors opened.

"What time is it?" a boy the possible age of 6 years old came into the joined kitchen and living room.

"It is eight Blayze and Mom wants you to go pick up your stuff on the island." Ivy told him.

The only name in the book with Stein in it was the famous royal family Lockstein. He had pulled out the book of first names and royal families. James looked through for his new research idea. He found the last name of Lockstein easily.

There was no princesses listed under the name of Cascata or Ivalyn. So he looked for the last known princess or prince. There it was three princesses one of them named Athena became the queen. It was listed that she had married… the man who had became all of our dream king.

James grabbed another book off the wall and went to go sit down in the armchair. He threw his feet over the opposite arm of the chair and flipped past the other irrelevant articles. He was just about to give up on this newspaper catalog.

That was when James found,

Havoc Breaks out on the Royal Family:

On the evening of June 20th the royal family got home around 6:30 pm from a trip to town. The eldest daughter was sick and up in her bedroom, her twin sister tending to her every need. The King and queen went to bed with no worries on their minds.

In the middle of the night a scream was heard down the lane from the royal family's country house. Later the screaming woman reported that she was saying fire, fire in the royal family's house.

The family was killed, all except for the father, remains had been found. Pieces of jewelry were found but most importantly the locket of Princess Cascata Brooklyn Lockstein.

Three weeks after the fire the medical examiners released their autopsy reports. The cause of death for Princess Cascata was **not **the fire in fact it is believed that she had died an hour before the fire. The mysterious disease that she had for most of their trip to the country had turned out to be deadly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Vengeance

Ivy had never seen her sister so mad before as she left without bidding goodbye. She had watched as their mother told them the "amazing" news her twin had stormed out of the room into her bedroom. She had grabbed her messenger bag and slammed the front door shut.

It Ivy that her sister was not wearing her gloves when she had stormed out. She glared at her mother as she ran to her twin's room and grabbed the gloves on the vanity table. She ran down to the old coffee shop where her sister was known for going to.

Outside the window she found Casey sitting on the couch in the back of the room. Ethan was standing at the counter ordering his normal cup of coffee and her cup of tea. Ivy went inside twisted through the seats till she got to her sister's couch. Cat had her nose in a book and seemed not to notice Ivy stood two inches from her couch.

Ivy sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest just to be there for her twin.

James stood outside the same coffee shop peering in on the two girls who could not possibly be there. That was when He remembered that they were not listed in the family's tree. He looked again and saw the beauty of the small scene that sat before him.

His sisters never came to the rescue for either him or the other one made it hard to believe that these twins are closer than the triplets will ever be. James had always wished for a loving and caring sister or at least a mother like that.

He decided to go inside and try to listen in on their conversation because they will never know. The black cloak was indistinguishable unless you could tell what gender one was just from their gait.

Casey went rigid as she saw the familiar gait of the boy from Moonlight. Ivy noticed the way Cat had stiffened but they both wrote it off as if it was a fluke. Cat's cell rang twice both times from her mother.

After awhile she got up from the chair and walked outside to answer her phone and to yell at the boy that was from Moonlight. The boy tailed her outside as she raised her phone to her ear.

"Well hello is there a reason why you followed me outside?" Cascata spun on James as he came towards her.

"Ah young Cascata but there is an emergency that you are ignoring and I know that you know what it is," James said egotistically.

She ran back inside and grabbed her bag and sister ran down the street trying to get to her flat on 127th street.


End file.
